


Fear Will Be Your Enemy

by TheShippingGhost



Category: Frozen (2013), Supernatural
Genre: Crossover, Destiel - Freeform, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-03-29
Updated: 2014-06-06
Packaged: 2018-01-17 09:52:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 19,077
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1383112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheShippingGhost/pseuds/TheShippingGhost
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel is thrown into an icy adventure when his brother, the king of their kingdom, accidentally revealed a power he was born with and was scared off into the mountains. With a mountain man named Dean and his trusty moose, Sam, he attempts to reverse what his brother caused and make everything better.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: I don't own Supernatural or any of its characters. Same with Frozen and its plotline.

“Luci?” A small, brunette toddler was climbing up onto his older brother’s bed with tears in his soft, blue eyes. He was still dressed in his pajamas and had a small case of bedhead going on. It was still dark outside and the moon was up, meaning it was somewhere near the middle of the night. “Luci, wake up.”

“Castiel, go back to sleep,” his blonde haired sibling mumbled sleepily into his pillow. He swiped his hand towards his younger brother in an attempt to get him to go away.

Castiel frowned and crawled up on top of him. “I can’t.” He sat down on top of him and tried to pull away Lucifer’s blanket. “I had a bad dream,” he sniffled, wiping at his eyes. “and I can’t fall asleep by myself after a bad dream. You know that.”

“It’s the middle of the night,” Lucifer groaned. He snatched his blanket back from his brother and pulled it over head. When he talked again, it was muffled by the fabric. “Go wake up Mom and Dad or something. Leave me alone.”

“Mama and Papa don’t like being woken up so early.”

“Neither do I!”

Castiel’s lips curled into a pout. “But, I thought that we could build a snowman.”

These words made the older boy move his blanket and grin up at his little brother. This was definitely a sign that Castiel won this fight.

The trip to ballroom was full giggles and “shhh”s. Once inside, they both closed the big doors together and a giggling Castiel exclaimed, “Do the magic! Do the magic!”

“Alright,” Lucifer said, shushing him after the words. He then moved his hands in a circular fashion letting his powers flow from his fingertips. His brother gasped in awe as snowflakes danced between his palms and swirled into a snowball. After showing it off, Luci threw it into the air and it burst into flurries of snow that covered the whole room.

“Wow.” Castiel looked around and held up his hands to catch the falling snowflakes that were drifting above him.

Lucifer smiled brightly as he watched the happiness his magic caused. “Watch this,” he said, still grinning, and then stomped his foot down on the floor below them. Starting where the foot landed, the floor began to glaze over with ice.

Castiel began to slide over the slippery surface and giggled the whole while even though he didn’t have the best of balance. When his feet almost slid from under him, Luci caught his waist and helped him move swiftly along the ice.

“Careful,” he laughed as he pulled his little brother across the floor. “if you fell, Dad would never let me hear the end of it.”

The spent almost a whole hour playing in the snow. They had snowball fights, wiggled through snow piles, and built a snowman who liked to say smart stuff. It was perfect and it was fun... at least until something happened.

They were both just finishing up with sliding down an icy snow slope, made by Luci and loved by Castiel, when the younger decided he’d like to jump from a short snow drift and yell, “Catch me!”

Which, Luci did, by sending a bundle of snowflakes to compact below Castiel. Seeing he was caught by a peak of snow, Castiel jumped again.

And Luci caught him.

Then the boy jumped.

And was caught.

Then he sped up, subconsciously.

And Luci struggled to keep up, “Castiel, slow down!” and didn’t pay attention to his footing.

Castiel jumped one last time, just as Lucifer slid and landed on his back.

“Castiel!” Luci called out, reaching towards his falling brother. His fear quelled inside of him and spiked from his fingertips as a burst of ice. The icy gust made contact to Castiel’s head. He landed in a snowbank, unconscious and adorning a spot of white in his brunette hair.

“Cas-” Lucifer wasn’t able to make out the whole name as he stood to his feet and scrambled over to his brother. He pulled him into his arms and his eyesight became blurred with tears. “Mama! Pappa!” he cried out into the emptiness of the room. On the floors and along the walls, ice crackled and spiked. “It’s okay, Castiel, I’ve got you,” he mumbled to the younger boy as the queen and king burst through the doors.

“Lucifer, what have you done?” The king rushed towards the two boys, his wife following close behind him. “This is getting out of hand!”

The queen scooped her youngest son into her arms as Lucifer cried, “It was an accident, I’m sorry Castiel, so sorry.”

The woman bit her lip and gave her eldest a sad look before she realised something terrible. “He’s ice cold.”

“...I know where we have to go.”

***

The next time Castiel awoke, he hadn’t remembered falling asleep, but he didn’t have time to think about it. He was woken by servants moving the other bed in the room, his brother’s bed, out of their bedroom and into the room across the hallway.

“What’s going on?” he asked, confused and actually concerned. Three out of the four servants were shocked out of words and the other was too scared to answer. They were all saved by the queen, who strode into the room.

“Honey, don’t you remember?” she said with a suspiciously sweet smile straining her cheeks as she sat down at the edge of Castiel’s bed. “Your older brother, Lucifer, asked for his own room last night so,” she motioned to the room that was being emptied of half of it’s things. “that’s what we’re doing.”

Castiel shook his head quickly, “No I don’t remember. And I don’t understand.” His eyebrows were furrowed and his eyes were glazed in hurt. “Luci was okay with it yesterday...”

“Lucifer is eight years old now,” she explained. She put her hand over her son’s in a form of comfort. “He wants his own room, Castiel. You’d understand if you were his age.”

“I don’t want him to have his own room,” he pouted at her.

She shook her head lightly, “I’m sorry, but that’s not your decision.” She then leans down and kisses his cheek. “How about we go get some breakfast okay, darling?”

“Okay,” Castiel sighed. He moved to get ready for the day.

“I’ll meet you in the dining hall when you’re ready.”

“Yes, Mom.”

***

Months passed and Lucifer stayed out of the sight of Castiel. The youngest boy had also realised his parents had closed the gates to the castle at some point in these months. Soon enough winter came and brought chilly weather. When Castiel saw that the first snow had fallen over the kingdom, he couldn’t help but run up to his brother’s door and knock excitedly.

“Luci!” He called to his brother on the other side of the door. “It snowed outside. Do you want to build a snowman with me? We never see eachother anymore and I do miss playing.” Honestly, he really did miss his older brother. “Please Luci? It doesn’t have to be a snowman. We could build a snow fort or a-”

“Go away, Castiel.” Was the only response Lucifer gave.

Castiel stopped short and looked down, disappointed. “Okay, bye,” he said softly as he turned and walked back to his own room.

More time passed, more knocking and pestering ensued, and somehow Castiel was suddenly a whopping nine years old and his brother was twelve.

Castiel had woken up that morning convinced that today was the day. The day he’d get his brother to come out of his locked up room. He was sure of it. And imagine how much fun that would be! How long has it been since they played last? Three years? Four? Well today he was gonna get him to come out.

When he ran up to the door, he couldn’t stop a smile from spreading on his face as he knocked. “Do you want to build a snowman, Lucifer? Or maybe we could ride our bike around the hall. It would be nice if we could play again.” It was like he was trying to plead his case to a court. “The castle is rather empty and boring and there’s nobody here. Ever. I’m tired of watching the hours go by.”

There was no response. This was very normal by now.

Castiel sighed sadly. “I guess I will just... go play by myself.” And with that, he trudged away so he continue to explore the rooms he had discovered dozens of times before.

On the other side of the door Castiel had left behind, Lucifer was sitting on his bed with his gloved hands to his ears. It was all he could do to not walk over and call Castiel back to tell him that he wanted to play. He knew he wasn’t allowed(what if he hurt his brother?), but he wanted to. He wanted to see his brother smile like he used and he wanted to use his powers to cheer him up.

Then he thought about that night. The night where he hit his sibling with ice and made him freeze over. Before he knew it, there was lines of ice covering his bed and he was mumbling what his father always told him. “Conceal it, don’t feel it, don’t let it show. Conceal it, feel it, don’t let it show.”

It never actually worked, though. If anything, it made it worse.

 

Six years passed. Castiel grew tired of visiting his brother and getting no results. Lucifer grew even more terrified of what he could do. Not even their parents could avoid Luci’s shutting out. He didn’t want to bring them any harm.

Castiel walked into his parents bedroom and gave them both a goodbye hug. “I will see you in two weeks,” he said in the happiest tone he could muster.

“And we will miss you every moment of it, darling,” the queen cooed at him, grabbing his face and kissing his forehead. “Don’t get any older while we're gone, okay? Promise me you wont.”

“Mother,” he moaned pulling himself away from her in an attempt to gain back his pride. “I am fifteen now, you don’t need to baby me any longer.”

She only laughed at him and went back to packing. The king took her place in front of their son. “Don’t get into trouble while we’re gone, alright?” he said as he ruffled his hair. Castiel didn’t notice that his fingers linger very slightly when they were around the white spot in the dark brown.

“I won’t, I promise.”

Lucifer waited until his parents were on the verge of leaving the castle to say bye. He met them at the end of the main steps and bowed in their direction. He was too afraid to give them a hug, but he did hopelessly ask, “Are you sure you have to go?”

“You’ll be fine, Luci,” the king said, and attempted to ruffle his hair like he had done to his younger son, but the prince ducked away.

“But what if I’m not?” was his counter. His eyes were wide with vulnerability. “What if I do hurt someone?”

“You won’t,” his father said in return. “Just remember, conceal it-”

“-don’t feel it, don’t let it show,” Lucifer finished for him with a sigh. His eyes glanced down at the white gloves on his hands. “I know.”

They left shortly after the conversation. They went onto a ship and were off to a different country, promising to be back before anyone could miss them.

They had lied.

While they were at sea, there was terrible storm. It made the waves rise to terrifying heights and their ship was tipped over and washed into the sea.

The kingdom was devastated. What made it even worse was that only one of the princes actually showed up to the funeral. And it was the one that wasn’t even the heir, Castiel.

After the funeral, Castiel walked up to his brother’s room door. He was still draped in black funeral wear and his emotions were running wild.

He knocked for the first time in years, cleared his throat, and said, “Lucifer... please, I know you’re in there. Open the door for me just this once. Everyone has been asking why you didn’t go to the...” he trailed off, not wanting to finish it. He leaned against the door and slid onto the floor.. “and they are telling me to have courage, but it’s hard. It’s just you and me, now, so please let me in. We only have each other. I need you.” By the end of it, there was tears rolling down his cheeks.

He got no response again, but could hear soft sobbing noises coming from the other side.

Castiel was left with nothing. His parents were gone. The gates, well they were still closed, and Lucifer was still shutting him out. The only people he had left were the servants and they were never much fun. With no one to talk to, Castiel decided to bury himself in books and go back to re-exploring the castle.

It was never any fun.


	2. Chapter 2

_Three Years Later_

 

“Prince Castiel?”

Castiel woke up to the sound of the knock at his door and sat up. “Huh? What?” He stretched his arms over his head and yawned.

“Sorry to wake you, but-”

“Oh no you didn’t wake me,” he said sleepily. “I’ve been awake for quite some time now.” He blinked a couple of times, trying to wake himself up, but only ended up drearily looking around.

“Sir?”

“Hmmm?”

“It’s time to get ready.”

“Ready for what exactly?”

“Your brother’s coronation, sir.

Castiel shook his head and mumbled, “My brother’s cor-neration?” He glanced around the room until his eyes landed on the suit he was supposed to be wearing that day. They widened and he gasped. “The coronation. I’ll be right out, thank you.”

He scrambled out of bed and to the wooden manikin that was wearing his outfit. An elegant, green, black, and teal suit that was designed specifically for today.

He had never got dressed so fast in his life and his unimaginably bad bed head was easily taken care of with a bit of water and a comb. Soon he was out in the halls and greeted by the sight of everything reopening.

“The windows, the doors,” Castiel did a spin to take it all in. “they’re open. They’re all open.” There was a small smile on his face for the first time in well.. forever. As lines of maids passed him carrying dozens of plates, he couldn’t help but marvel at it. “Finally,” he walked into the ballroom and gazed all around. “it’s all opening up. There’s light and- and there will people, real live people.”

One of the younger maids giggled at him but quickly straightened up. He smiled at her and went on with his excitement, but now directing it towards her. “Just imagine all of them. It’ll be so much fun, having everyone here.”

“Of course, your highness,” she said, pushing a lock of brown hair behind her ear. “All of us are excited as well. It’ll be the first time the gates have been opened in over ten years.”

“Can you believe it, though?” He hadn’t been this happy in a long time. “I cannot wait to meet everyone.” Suddenly he gasped and said to himself, “What if I meet the one..?”

The rest of the morning he spent imagining himself meeting a beautiful princess that he could sweep away and marry, though he had to imagine himself a little less awkward than he usually is.

Lucifer, on the other hand, was frightened of what was to come. So many people, so many mistakes that could be made in this one day. All these years of trying to control the powers that he was born with and today he could possibly screw everything up freezing something on accident.

He kept on repeating it. “Conceal, don’t feel, don’t let it show.”

He was dressed in his first king-like like outfit and his short, blonde hair was styled to look its best, but even though he looked amazing on the outside, he was scared to death on the inside. Before leaving his room, he rolled his shoulders back, straightened his gloves, and tried to seem as kingly as possible.

“Tell the guards to open the gates,” he said as seriously as he could muster without letting his fear taint his eyes.

Castiel was at the gate when the guards began  to push the giant doors open. He greeted the crowd with a good mood, but ran right through them so he could see the outside world and breath the outside air. It wasn’t until he got the dock that he stopped moving. “Nothing is in my way, now.”

Suddenly, something rammed into him from the side. He was knocked onto his back in a small, wooden boat that began tipping towards the water. As he scrambled to sit up, he prepared himself for a face full of water. It didn’t come though. He looked up to see a tan horse that had its hoof keeping the boat stable. The rider was hidden. “Hey!” he called to them, annoyed.

“I am so sorry.” Someone began to climb from the saddle. It was a girl. A girl with shoulder length brown hair that was put up in a formal braid. She was wearing a white dress that was trimmed with gold. “Are you hurt?”

Castiel couldn’t answer at first. He was too busy glancing at all of her beautiful features from her hips to her face to just her eyes. It was hard to take it all in at once, but he managed to reply, “Hey I- uh.. no, no I’m fine.”

“Are you sure?” she asked. She looked like she was actually generally concerned for his well being.

“Yes,” he nodded. “I wasn’t paying attention, it’s alright. I’m okay.” The girl climbed into the boat and offered to help him up. He refused the gesture for gentleman reasons and got up himself. He was almost left breathless when his eyes met up with her chocolate brown ones. “I’m great, actually.”

“Oh thank god,” she said with a sigh of relief. She then gave Castiel a smile and curtsied in front of him. “I’m Meg, Princess of the Southern Isles.”

Castiel bowed in return. “Prince Castiel of Arendelle.”

“Prince..?” she gasped and curtsied even lower than before. “Your highness...” The stallion behind her also bowed, lifting its hoof from the boat, and ended up making the boat tip backwards. Meg tumbled into Castiel. They were awkwardly close for a couple of seconds before the horse restabilized the boat, knocking them the other way. This time Castiel landed on top of Meg.

“Ah, this is awkward,” Castiel said quickly. He tried to scramble off of her, but ended up almost falling right back down to where he started. “Not you of course,” he added as an afterthought. “You’re not awkward, you’re beautiful.” He finally sat up without slipping and thought about what he said. “...Wait. What?” He climbed to his feet quickly and offered her help to stand back up. “Sorry, my people skills are a little rusty.”

Meg accepted the gesture. She wiped at her dress to get all of the dirt off once she was back on her feet. “I would like to say sorry for hitting the Prince of Arendelle with my horse. Though, I assure you it was his fault.” The horse whinnied at her in disgust.

“Oh no,” Castiel shook his head and smiled a little. “No, I am not that prince. I mean, if you had hit my brother, Lucifer, that would’ve been much worse.” He laughed awkwardly. “But, lucky for you, it’s just me.”

“Just you?”  Meg gave him an amused smile and Castiel smiled back. Somewhere off in the distance, the church bells were ringing.

It took Castiel a moment to realise that it was happening, but he finally did notice the ringing. “Bells...? Lucifer’s coronation. I-I’m sorry but I’ve got to go.” With no further explanation, he rushes off, only saying a quick “Goodbye,” before he took off in a sprint to the church.

Meg waved a little as she watched him go. Her horse, unexpectedly, tried to wave at the prince as well. This meant he removed his hoof that kept what Meg was standing on steady, and the boat, well it slid off the dock with Meg still on it. She ended up dunked in the water.

 

***

 

Lucifer stood in front of the altar of the church, still dressed in his kingly attire. He was hoping that the crowd of people behind him couldn’t see how anxious he really was. He had almost gotten sick twice this morning because of anxiety and he wasn’t positive he wouldn’t throw up right there and then.

Thank goodness he didn’t.

He leaned down to let the bishop place the royal crown onto his head. When he stood back to his full height, the bishop already had the green pillow that held the golden, royal scepter and orb in front of him. Taking a deep breath, he went to grab the objects but was stopped by the bishop.

“Your majesty, the gloves,” he whispered at him.

Right, the gloves. He almost forgot.

He gulped before sliding the light blue gloves off his hands and setting them on the pillow. Then he took the scepter and orb into his shaky, ungloved hands, and turned towards the crowd. Actually maybe he’d throw up after all.

Behind him he could slightly hear the bishop speaking in norse, but it was hard to listen to because the sound of his own heart was thumping loudly against his eardrums. He looked down at the golden objects in his hands and was almost horrified to see that they were beginning to frost over.

“..King Lucifer of Arendelle,” the bishop finished. This was Lucifer’s cue. He practically threw the sphere and scepter back onto the pillow and slid his gloves back onto his hands. He then turned back to the crowd and smiled innocently.

The crowd copied the bishop in sync, “King Lucifer of Arendelle,” and then started clapping. Lucifer had done it. He had fooled them.

Now all he had to do was make it through the ball.

 

***

 

It was just as Castiel had imagined. Lights, music, and so many people he couldn’t count them on his fingers. Though he couldn’t join them just yet. He had to be introduced first.

“King Lucifer of Arendelle,” the butler, Kai, announced as Lucifer strode into the room. He actually did look very much like a king as he stood on the steps to the throne.Everyone bowed to him in respect. “Prince Castiel of Arendelle.”

Castiel stumbled into the room and stood far from where his brother did. He was soon being pulled over to a spot next to Lucifer. He wasn’t sure he was supposed to be standing there, but Kai obviously thought he did.

Everyone stood and clapped. Then, they returned to their dancing, leaving the king and prince to their own things. It was a moment before Lucifer looked at his brother and said, “Hi.”

Castiel heard it, but wasn’t sure his ears weren’t deceiving him, “Hi me?” He looked over to see his brother’s blue eyes looking directly at him. “Oh, uh... Hello.”

There was an awkward silence for a few seconds before Lucifer continued by saying. “You look handsome, tonight.”

This made Castiel’s lips curve up a bit, “Thank you. You look handsomer,” he stopped, realised his bad grammar, and corrected himself. “I mean you look more handsome, not handsomer. That doesn’t make any sense.”

“Thank you.” Lucifer then went quiet again as he looked out at that party. He was well aware it was being held in his honor, but he held no interest in dancing with anyone. “So this is what a party looks like,” he said softly.

“It’s much warmer that I thought,” Castiel said.

“And what’s that smell?”

They both closed their eyes and took a deep breath. “..chocolate,” they said in unison. Their eyes popped open and they both laughed a bit.

Lucifer turned his attention back to the party, but Castiel kept his eyes on his brother. There was so much he wanted to say at once, but he couldn’t seem to form the words. Just as he opened his mouth to speak, he was interrupted.

“Your Majesty,” Kai was standing off to the side as he spoke. “The Duke of Weasletown.”

“Weselton,” a man corrected him. The man was wearing a fancy, black suit that stood out from the rest of the colorful outfits. “And none of that ‘Duke’ stuff. Your Majesty can call me Crowley.” He bowed politely. “Now, to matters that are important. I feel that as your closest partner in trade, I should be the one to offer your first dance as king.”

Both Castiel and Lucifer exchanged looks of surprise  and confusion. Was this man asking another man for a dance?

“Thank you,” Lucifer still had a bit of shock on his face, but was otherwise back to his regal kingliness. “ It’s just that I don’t dance.” The especially not with creepy dukes was not added, but was somehow still hanging in the air.

“I see.” Crowley looked a little offended, but smiled all the same. “Well, if you ever do learn, my offer will still stand.”

Once he was out of sight, both boys laughed together. “I didn’t think my first dance offer would be from him,” Lucifer said.

“Thank God he didn’t ask me,” Castiel said, still laughing. The prince then decided to push his luck, “I wish it was like this all the time.”

Lucifer smiled and said a little absently, “Me, too.” This made Castiel’s eyes widen with a smile, but before he could say anything, Lucifer’s face sobered. He turned away. “But it can’t.”

Castiel frowned, “Huh? Why not? If-”

“It just can’t.”

The prince looked hurt. “Excuse me for a minute,” he said as politely as he could muster before running off into the crowd. Lucifer watched, sadly, as he disappeared.

Castiel was barely able to move in the jumble of people and had a hard time pushing through. About halfway through the room, he saw someone trip over their dress. He rushed forward and was barely able to catch her before she hit the floor. The girl looked up at him and it only took him a second to realise who it was, “Meg?”


	3. Chapter 3

Meg and Castiel found their way to the outer walls of the room and started to talk to each other. First they talked about how empty the castle usually was and then about the parties Meg’s parents held for practically every event in her own home and then they were in the garden talking about the white spot in his hair. Soon enough they were up on a balcony railing eating crumcakes together. Well Castiel was teaching her how to eat crumcakes.

“The whole thing?” she asked, looking at the little cake suspiciously.

“Yes, the whole thing,” he confirmed. He watched as she tried to eat the cake, “That’s it, you got it,” and then it all crumbled in her face, making them both laugh. “Okay, so wait, you have how many sisters?”

“Twelve,” Meg answered. It was an unbelievably high amount. “and they’re all older than me and a lot more prissy. One time, three of them pretended I was invisible for two years. Our father never did anything about it.”

Castiel looked horrified, “That’s terrible.”

“Well, that’s what sisters do,” she sighed.

“...And brothers,” Castiel said, sadly. He looked down as he spoke, “Lucifer and I were really close when we were children. Then, about the same time they closed the gates, he shut me out and never told me why.”

Meg’s lips curled into a comforting smile. “I would never shut you out,” she said as she put her hand on his and leaned in closer to him.

This made Castiel smile and realise something important. “Okay, can I just... say something a little absurd?”

Meg giggled softly. “Put it on me.”

“All my life,” He leaned back against a wooden pillar with a almost drunk looking smile sitting on his lips. “has been this big series of doors being slammed right in my face, but then I met you, and it sort of doesn’t feel like that anymore.”

“I’ve actually been thinking the same thing,” Meg said with a tone of excitement in her voice. “Like, I’ve been always looking for a place to call my own,” she looked at the small town of Arendelle in the distance that was glowing with life. “and maybe it’s the party talking, but everything feels more... I don’t know...”

“Open?”

“Yeah, exactly that. It’s as if-”

“-love is an open door,” Castiel finished for her.

“Yeah,” Meg blushed. “It’s kinda like I’ve found my own place, now and it’s nothing like I’ve ever I’ve ever known. Do you think it might be true love?”

Castiel stood from his seat and held out his hand to her, “You said you’ve never slid down a wooden hallway in your socks.” He smiled. “How about I show you how?”

 

***

 

They spent hours running around. They did slide down a hallway in socks and after that, they sat on the castle roof and looked at the stars as Castiel explained why he loved heights and as Meg explained why she was a little afraid of them. They also spent time on the bridge in town and were sure to visit the pier and the stables, too. And lets not forget their pitstop by the clocktower. At the end of their journey, they ended up on cliff by a waterfall. It was a beautiful, full moon and their seat to view it could take anyone’s breath away.

Meg was looking up at the moon, holding Castiel’s hand when she suggested. It was only five words, but those five words struck Castiel with more beautiful fantasy and made this night even more amazing. “Maybe we should get married.”

“We should,” he agreed. It was more eager than he meant for it to be, but they were in love, right?

She looked back at him and smiled, “Are you gonna ask?”

“Right, right,” he laughed. He got down on one knee and delicately took her hand in his. “Now, Princess Meg of the Southern Isles, this may sound a little absurd, but will you marry me?”

“Yes.”

And with that, the two of them stumbled down from the cliff and ran towards the castle. Both had wide smiles and could barely hold their excitement.

 

***

 

Lucifer was in the middle of a not-so-important conversation with the duke of a country somewhere in the west that he could never remember, when he heard his brother excusing his way through the crowd. He dismissed himself from the presence of the duke and turned towards where the prince was coming from.

“Luci!” He called out as he broke through the crowd with a girl in a white dress behind him. He bowed awkwardly and quickly before correcting himself. “I mean- King, uh I would like to introduce Princess Meg of the Southern Isles.”

“Your Majesty,” Meg mumbled, curtsying.

Lucifer bowed politely in return.

Castiel nervously cleared his throat, “We were uh wondering if you would... Well we were hoping you would give us your blessing for our, well our-”

“Our marriage,” Meg finished.

“...Marriage?” Lucifer frowned. His head tilted as he couldn’t seem to figure what was going on. “I’m sorry, I’m confused.”

Castiel smiled brightly, “We haven’t worked it out completely ourselves. We’ll need a couple of days to get everything planned out.” He was talking fast so there was no way to interrupt him. ”Of course we’ll have soup and honey ice-cream and then- wait... Meg, would we live here?”

“Here?” Was Lucifer’s unheard question.

“Of course!” Meg answered him with a warm smile. She seemed like she was pointedly ignoring the king.

“Oh, and we could even invite all twelve of your sisters to stay here, too.” Castiel was more excited than before now. He wasn’t even listening to his brother’s repeated “no”s. “Of course, we’ll have enough rooms to fit everyone, practically no one lives here. Well I mean as long as noone-”

That was where Lucifer stopped him. “Woah, woah, woah, slow down. Nobody’s staying here, there will be no wedding, and noone is getting married.”

“Wait, why?”

Lucifer sighed and gave his brother a sad look. “Castiel, can I talk to you?” His eyes moved to Meg and back to the prince. “Alone.”

Meg’s face is instantly pushed into something that resembles worry and Castiel is quick to notice. He takes her hand in his and glares at his older sibling. “No, whatever you have to say, you can say to the two of us.”

“Fine.” Lucifer’s eyes glazed over with annoyance. “You cannot marry a woman you have just met today. It’s very likely you-”

Castiel interrupted him, “You can if it’s true love.”

“That’s childish,” Lucifer almost hissed in return. “What do you know of true love, Castiel? Do you know anything about it?”

“I know more than you,” the prince argued. “The only thing you know about is how to shut people out.”

Lucifer suddenly looked very hurt. “You asked for my blessing, but my answer is no.” He was trying not to glare. “Now if you would excuse me...” he began to step away from the two.

Meg tried to stop him, “Your Majesty, if I could ease your-”

“No,” Lucifer was flustered and all sorts of frustrated. “You may not. And I... I believe it’s time for you to leave.” He continued to leave, looking at a royal handler before getting far, “The party is over. Close the gates.”

“What?” Castiel began to chase after his brother. “Lucifer, no, wait.” He grabbed  at Lucifer’s hand but,  instead of stopping him in his tracks, he accidentally pulled the silky glove off of his hand.

Lucifer’s eyes went wide and he instinctively grabbed for his glove, “Give that back!”

Castiel held it out of his reach. “Brother, please, listen to me,” he said desperately. “I can’t live like this anymore.”

“Then leave,” the king replied weakly. It took only a second of looking at his brother’s hurt face for him to be unable to bear it. He turned and began to rush towards the door.

Castiel was heartbroken by his brother’s response. “...What did I ever do to you!?”

The party around them silenced and all eyes were on the two of them.

“Enough, Castiel,” Lucifer said quickly.

But Castiel was not backing down. “No, I want to know why. Why do you shut me out? Why do you shut the world out. What is making you so afraid?”

Lucifer had finally reached the door. “I said enough,” his voice boomed and he turned abruptly to face his brother. He didn’t know why he’d turned. Maybe it was to show Castiel his anger or maybe he was trying to get his point across. He just didn’t know. What he was very aware of was that an icy flash forced it’s way from his fingertips and formed a semicircle around him.

Many in the room, including his own brother, gasped and backed away from the growing ice shards that reached for the crowd. He looked around at all of their horrified faces. He had done this.

The Duke of Weselton, Crowley, had ducked behind his guards, men dressed in red and black clad. When the ice was safely stopped, he looked over at the the king with a form of hatred shining in his eyes, or was that fear? Either way, he appeared to dislike Lucifer. “Sorcery,” he said aloud. “I knew something strange was going on around here.”

Castiel was more shocked than afraid. “Luci...?”

Lucifer, himself, was terrified now. His mind flashed back to a memory of learning how his curse could cause people harm and how they may harm him in return. He had a young, easily shapeable mind back then, and he had just hurt his own brother at the time, so his head was reeling in fear. The lesson had been well stuck since.

He pushed through the doors and found himself on the steps to the castle. There was a crowd of happy villagers standing in his courtyard. He could hear applause burst through the masses as shouts of how it was the king that had blessed them with his presence rang through the air. Looking at the innocent and kind townspeople made him feel sick to his stomach again.

He rushed through the crowd, cradling his bare hand. He was stopped in a group by the fountain. There was so many faces, he couldn’t quite comprehend if he knew any of them, but he did definitely see a woman in front of him that was holding a small infant.

“Your Majesty, are you alright?” she asked.

Lucifer could only stumble away, his eyes on the baby. He bumped into the ledge of the fountain and his bare hand touched the stone. He could hear and feel the ice as it spread from his palm and through the fountain. The water was frozen in mid-splash and ended up looking terrifying in the moonlight.

The crowd gasped and then went silent in fear.

Through the doors of the castle came the suit wearing duke and his two guards. “There he is! Get him, boys.”

Lucifer turned towards Crowley and called out to him. There was fear ringing through every word. “Please, just leave me alone. Stay away!” In his hands formed a blast of ice that flew towards the staircase. The villagers that had been standing in the way barely made it out of the line of fire. It hit hard and froze the steps.

The ground being ice below him, the duke slipped and fell. He was instantly angry about this. “Monster! He is a monster!”

Lucifer looked at the people around him and found them cowering in fear. Those who had been cheering to him were now hiding their children and ducking down. The woman from before stepped away from him and held her baby protectively against her chest.

Snowflakes began to surround Lucifer as he fled the courtyard in a flurry of fear. Castiel could only see Lucifer disappear around the corner when he made it outside. “Lucifer!” He ran from the steps, glove in hand, so he could follow behind. Meg was right behind him as he ran.

Lucifer made it outside the gates and ran down to a nearby shoreline. He knows he’s been followed and looks back, only to hear his younger brother call his name. He stepped back and accidently turned the land and the water underneath him into ice. He glanced back again when he heard a “Lucifer! Please, wait.” Castiel was at the gate with his fiance. He didn’t even try to listen.

He turned back to the fjord and stepped out into the water, but his shoe didn’t get wet. The water, instead, turned to ice underneath him. With this new solution under his control, he began to run out over the newly hardened water. He had no idea where he planning on going, but was heading towards the mountains in the north.

“Lucifer, stop!” Castiel wasn’t even close enough to try to catch him. If he had the balance, he could’ve made it over the frozen water. But, sadly, no he did not. As soon as he reached the edge of the fjord, he slipped and fell down.

“Castiel!” Meg was close behind him and quickly came to make sure he was okay. They both watched as Lucifer reached the far shore and disappeared.

Castiel was devastated. “No...”

The brunette behind him was more concerned about the water. “Look... The fjord.”

Both of them then had their attention on the ice that was smoothly filling in all the areas that were once filled with liquefied water. The ships from other countries were locked in place and snow was beginning to fall more heavily from the sky. It was now a wintery wonderland in Arendelle.


	4. Chapter 4

Heading back into the gates, Castiel saw the townspeople looking around at the falling snow in surprise. They had a right to do so. It was the middle of July.

“Are you okay?” Meg asked as she caught up with him. She sounded worried about him.

“No,” was his simple answer. He sounded shocked, and maybe a little scared, but he also sounded like he was trying to hide those emotions.

“Did you know?”

He looked back at her. His deep blue eyes were glazed with sadness and he shook his head. “No.”

Only a few feet away from the couple was Crowley. He was pointedly looking around at the flurries in disgust. “It’s snowing. The king seems to have cursed this land.” He looked back at his two guards and said, almost angrily, “You have to go after him.”

The prince rushed forward, straight towards the duke, “Wait, no!”

Crowley only had to glimpse at him before he ducked behind his guards. “What do you want? Is there sorcery in you, too? Are you a monster as well?”

“No,” Castiel frowned, looking frustrated. “I’m completely ordinary.”

“That’s right, he is,” Meg added to back him up. A moment later she realized how bad this sounded and corrected herself. “In the best way of course.”

Castiel didn’t mean to, but ignored his fiance’s words. He glared at the duke and made a counter to his statement, “I assure you that my brother is not a monster.”

“He made an attempt on my life.” Crowley responded, smoothly.

“Sir, you slipped on ice,” Meg said.

“His ice!” The duke pointed out. “And it almost caused my suit to be ruined.” He smoothed his black suit as if to prove a point. “There would’ve definitely been hell to pay if that had happened.”

Castiel sighed. “He didn’t intend on killing you. He was scared, it was an accident. He didn’t mean to do this. Not any of it. I pushed him.” He paused a moment to gather up courage. “So I’m the one that must go after him.”

“Yes, do that,” Crowley said the same time Meg gasped a “What?”

Castiel turned to a nearby royal handler who was awaiting orders. “Bring me my horse” The handler nodded and went to do just that.

“You can’t,” Meg pleaded softly. She was now playing with the tip of her hair, her nervous state becoming oddly obvious. “It’s way too dangerous.”

The prince shook his head no. “Lucifer isn’t dangerous,” he assured her as he accepted the reigns to his stallion. He was also given a dark green cloak to put around himself. “You’ll see. I’ll bring him home and set everything right. Everyone will see.”

“Let me come with you.”

“No,” Castiel said sternly. “I have to do this myself. You need to stay here and look after Arendelle in my and Lucifer’s place.”

One look to Castiel’s determined and desperate eyes erased all of Meg’s hopes of going. Instead, she nodded. “On my honor.”

The prince pulled on his cloak and climbed onto his horse. He looked over at the riled up citizens and said, “I’m leaving Princess Meg to be in charge.”

Before he could leave, Meg stopped him one last time. “Are you sure you want to do this? What if you can’t trust him? What if he hurts you?”

“He’s my brother, he would never hurt me.” Castiel snapped the reins to the horse and took off through the gates. Now all he had to do was find his brother. It couldn’t be too hard, right?

***

Far away from Arendelle, on the most northern of mountains, stood the root of the blizzard that plagued the land with its ice. Lucifer was walking in the snow that was still fresh and puffy. He was still holding his ungloved hand in the covered one and was one accident away from having a very serious anxiety attack.

“So this is what isolation truly feels like,” he said softly to himself. “Maybe now I am rightfully king of something... Being alone.” The snow flurries around him began to freeze as sadness filled every vein of his body. “I thought I did everything I was supposed to. I concealed it, I didn’t feel it, and I did my best to not let the kingdom know.”

These thoughts suddenly added up in his head. “They know now.” His ungloved hand reached for the glove that was still left. “They know.” He tore it off and threw it into the air. The wind made it disappear into the night. “I don’t have to hold back anymore.” The relief overrode his fear and a grin appeared on his face. “I can just... let it go.”

He flung his hand into the air. The burst of ice that came from it made him happy instead of fearful. “I don’t have to hold back,” his two hands swirled some more snow into a snowman that looked oddly familiar, but he didn’t pay it any mind. “I don’t care anymore.”

He let off another burst of flurry into the air, but he did notice it wasn’t as powerful looking as what he did in his room as a child. “Let this storm rage on.” He unclipped the pin that held his not-too-long cape around his shoulders. It flew back the same way the glove had. “Not like the cold bothered me anyway.”

Now feeling much more bubbly, he ran through the snow. His destination was a nearby edge of a cliff, but before he reached it, he turned around one last time to look off into the distance. The mixture of snow and night made it impossible to see Arendelle, which only made him feel better. “There’s so much distance between me and my problems. I can barely feel them anymore.”

“Let’s see what else I can do.” He spun back to the cliff and concentrated on sending a ball of ice to the edge. It formed into the beginning of a set of steps that were frosted over and a little spikey. The sight made him smile. He ran up to the first step.

As soon as his foot touched it, it cleared and became something like marble. It was pure crystal ice. Both of his hands flew out to the rails on either side of him and he began to climb. More steps began to form as he needed them and a beautiful railing was crafted under his fingertips.

He reached the other side of the abyss and formed what felt like the perfect idea. As he stomped his foot onto the ground, a giant snowflake pattern of ice formed below him. He looked down at it and smiled before lifting his arms to make it look like he was lifting something. The snowflake became a floor and continued to rise until it hit higher than a two stories.

Soon there was walls. And then steps. And then doors and designs and even a chandelier. Everything was made of glass looking ice. It was extravagant and Lucifer almost couldn’t believe he did it himself.

“I’m not gonna go back.” He though of how he was the king of Arendelle and almost sneered. To make it official, he grabbed his crown from the top of his head and looked at thoughtfully. He then threw the ring of gold off to some random place, not caring what would happen to it. “The past is in the past.”

Then, he looked down at his clothes, “Maybe... it’s time for a style change.” First he ran his hands through his hair, ice half-freezing the locks into spikes that were bent backwards. The second part just involved him running his hands up his outfit. It turned from shades of black and teal to a beautiful bright blue, that may or may not have sparkled when he stood in the sun. On his shoulders, he formed a new royal cape made entirely of a fabric ice.

It all suited him nicely.

“This is where I will stay forever,” he said to himself before turning to look around his newly made ice castle. He wanted to make sure everything was perfect. “Not like the cold bothers me much, anyway.”

***

The horse he was riding made it easy to get over the fjord, Castiel was willing to admit, but it was terrible at trudging through snow. Not that he had much room to talk. He’d be going even slower if he were on foot.

“Lucifer!” Castiel called out into the woods. “Luci! It’s Castiel! Your brother who didn’t intend on making you freeze winter!” He looked down at the horse that was trudging through the snow with a lot of effort. “Of course if he had just told me that he had these powers, this all could have been avoided.”

It went from being early morning to midday. Castiel still hadn’t found his brother and wasn’t really happy with how cold it was getting.

With only a few cracking noises as a warning, a branch suddenly fell from a tree and landed directly in front of them, snow and all. The horse reared onto it’s back legs in fear. Castiel did his best to hold on, calling out, “Woah, woah, woah,” before he ended up flying off and hitting the ground.

The horse then took off, ignoring the fact that Castiel was not on his back. Castiel wasn’t able to get up in time to catch the beast and found himself stranded in the snow. He let out a heavy sigh and tried to get up. He hadn’t realized the tree he was using to stable himself was leaned over and buried in snow until it snapped up and dropped a lump of snow on his head.

It was hard to keep from cursing.

He unburrowed himself and began his trek by foot. Now his thin clothes were cold against his skin and his fancy, not-meant-for-winter shoes were not protecting his feet from the slowly dropping temperatures. His teeth began to chatter and his skin began to numb.

Daylight sunk into night and the landscape began to elevate, making it harder to trudge through the snow. “Ice. Of course it was ice,” he mumbled grumpily. “He could not have had tropical powers that covered the fjords in white sand and warm...” he was suddenly drawn to the sight of smoke rising over the woods. “...fire.”

He tried to rush towards the smoke, but ended up slipping as he reached the top of the steep hill. He slid down, his cloak getting caught on a branch and getting ripped from his neck, and landed in a stream. The very top of the water was frozen over, so the landing hurt, and him making contact with it made the ice crack. He was instantly drenched in freezing water from the waist up.

Groaning loudly, he stood. His clothes almost immediately began to stiffen and freeze into place which made him waddle towards the smoke even faster than before. When he reached a porch to a wooden shack, he could barely feel his legs at all.

There was a sign above him that was covered in snow. He tapped it so the snow would fall and it read, “Wandering Rufus’s Trading Post.” A smaller sign attached to the large one also swung and dropped some snow. That one read, “And Sauna.”

Castiel shrugged. “Sounds like what I need.” He then walked into the cabin and was greeted by the most amazing blast of heat he had ever felt. He was about to start looking around when a voice caught his attention.

“Hey you.”

Castiel turned his head towards the voice and saw an older man sitting behind a counter. He was probably the “Rufus” that owns the trading post.

“You here for the sale?” The man motioned to the swimsuits that were hung up all around the counter. “Got half off all the good stuff like swimsuits and clogs. Oh,” he pulled a glass bottle filled with some sort of liquid from underneath the counter. “and this sun balm that I whipped up myself. One coat of this and you’ll tan real nicely.”

“Uh, actually, I am looking for boots.” Castiel eyed the summer stuff and added, “Winter boots. And maybe winter clothes?”

Rufus nodded, “That’d be over there in the winter department.” He pointed to what he was referring to. It was a lonely looking section with only a single pair of boots and a set of clothes.There was also some other wintery things, but Castiel knew he wouldn’t need any of it.

He walked up to outfit and boots so he could pick them up. “Um. I was wondering if anybody else had passed through here?” He began to walk towards the counter. “Like perhaps the king, or you know, somebody of that nature,” he said in a jumble. Then he sat the stuff on the counter.

Rufus shook his head. “The only person out in this weather is you. I don’t think anybody else is that crazy.”

As he said that, the door slammed open. A bundle of snow walked right inside. Wait no, it wasn’t a bundle of snow. It was a person. A man that was completely covered in snow.

“Well, except for that guy,” Rufus added before looking over at the man. “You here for the sale?”

The man ignored Rufus and walked right up to Castiel. The prince gulped and looked hesitantly into the green eyes that greeted him. The man’s entire face was covered except for those eyes. He was thinking the guy must be some sort of robber or something when the man said, “Carrots.”

Carrots? What could he possibly mean by that? “Huh?”

“Behind you,” Green-eyes said simply for explanation.

Castiel suddenly got it and looked behind him and down at the shelves that were in the counter. There was carrots right there. “Oh, my apologies,” the prince quickly moved out of  the way.

The man grabbed a bunch of carrots from the shelf and threw them onto the counter. He then moved to the winter department. There he grabbed a the only pick axe and the only rope. As he did so, Rufus tried some polite conversation. “Quite a storm for July, huh? Got any idea where it’s from?”

Castiel knew the answer to that, but Green-eyes was the one to answer instead. “It’s from the North Mountain,” he said, setting the supplies on the counter next to carrots. “Not sure what caused it, but whatever it was it definitely came from there.”

“The North Mountain,” Castiel echoed softly, making a mental note since that was probably where his brother was.

Rufus was counting on his fingers how much the stuff would cost Green-eyes. After figuring it out, he said, “Okay, that’ll be forty.”

“Forty?” Green-eyes sounded confused, then a little mad. “No, that’s ten.”

“No, no,” Rufus shook his head. “You see, these are from the winter stock. Supply and demand is a big problem and says I’ve got to, you know, up the price a bit. So it’s forty.”

This just made Green-eyes more frustrated. “You wanna talk about a supply and demand problem, buddy?” He motioned towards the window. It was easy to see a sled parked in front of the store. In the back of the sled was blocks of ice. “I sell ice for a living. That is a supply and demand problem.”

“Sorry, still gotta charge you forty,” Rufus said, sadly, as though he really couldn’t lower the price for this one person. “Though I could throw in a visit to the sauna.”

Green-eyes suddenly seemed desperate. “But ten’s all I’ve got. Couldn’t you cut me some slack?”

Rufus pushed the carrots towards the man, isolating them from the hiking gear. “Ten can get you that, but I can’t give you anymore.”

This made Green-eyes seethe with anger, but before he could say anything, Castiel butted in and asked, “Excuse me, the storm you said was from the North Mountain... now, did that seem a little strange to you. Maybe... magical?”

Green-eyes pulled down the cloth that was covering his mouth. “Yes,” he said firmly. “Now, stay back while I deal with this douche crook here.” He then turned his attention to the shopkeeper, who glared at him.

“I don’t think I like that tone.” Rufus stood up. He wasn’t much more threatening standing, but his glare could’ve easily scared someone off alone. “I think it best that you go.”

The next few moments went by in a flash. Rufus actually grabbed the man and threw him outside. Green-eyes really didn’t put up a fight, but he did try to apologise. Rufus didn't let him finish before he shoved him off the porch. The man landed in the snow, face first, and scrambled to get up.

Castiel, who was watching from the window, saw a moose, an actual moose, appear from the woods and start sniffing at Green-eyes, who promptly pushed the moose away and seemed to be talking to it.

When Rufus returned to his seat, he apologized for the violence and looked up at Castiel as if nothing happened. “So just the clothes and the boots right?”

“Actually, I would like to buy the rest of this as well.” Castiel was talking about the carrots and the winter supplies that the other man wanted to buy. “And that’ll be it.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahaha there is Dean finally. He's the whole reason I wrote the story and it took forever to get to him. I'm so happy :D Now I can let the precious Destiel commence.


	5. Chapter 5

As soon as Dean was sitting up, a moose was at his face, sniffing him for something important. Something he didn’t have. “Sorry, Sammy, I didn’t get the carrots. That guy in there is a real ass.” He pushed away the brown beast in an attempt for some personal space.

The moose huffed in disbelief and gave him a look that screamed, “You’re kidding me.”

“Sorry,” Dean repeated. He stood up and brushed snow from his clothes. “Your rabbit food dinner is gonna have to wait.” Sam glared in response. “Hey, don’t look at me like that. I didn’t get the food, okay? But I did find us a place to sleep.”

Sam perked up and gave him a questioning look. Dean nodded towards a small, snow covered barn, shed-like thing only a few feet from themselves. Sam snorted at him before shuffling towards the building. It took Dean a few moments to push off the ground and get into a standing position. “Hey wait, I need your help to move Baby.”

“Do I have to?” It wasn’t the moose talking, it was Dean, who could read Sam’s mind. Of course he used a different voice than his regular one.

“Yes,” Dean responded. He was technically talking to himself, but its always best to ignore that fact.

Sam snorted at him again, but promptly turned around and bounded to the black sled that was parked ahead of the store. He waited patiently for the human to hook up the reins and ropes or whatever the objects that were always tied to him were called. Soon enough, Baby was in the barn with them and the stuff was off of him.

It was a small barn that had practically nothing in it. There was a little bit of hay and some tools, but that was about it.

Dean started a fire, far away from anything flammable and plopped down in a pile of hay. Sammy shuffle into a laying down position on the floor next to him. It was a comfortable quiet for moment, the only sound being the crackling of the fire, before Dean spoke. “You know, moose have always been better than people.”

The moose nodded. “Yeah, they’re all cheats and a bunch of dicks. All of them are bad except you. Well most of the time.”

“Aw, how nice of you, Sammy,” Dean laughed. Then he thought of the brunette he had just met a few moments ago. The two of them were standing close enough to one another that Dean had time to notice that he smelled of chocolate and honey. “But, people, they definitely smell better than you.” Sam always smelled of dirt or carrots. No inbetween.

“Hey,” Sam glared at him, but did agree. He had smelled people who smelled like flowers. “Well, they do. Except you.”

“Bitch.”

“Jerk.”

This made Dean chuckle and snuggle down into his hay. “Alright, kiddo, let’s hit the hay.” He paused. “No pun intended.” He closed his eyes and for a brief moment, it was a nice quiet. Then there was a person slamming the barn door open. Dean shot up, but was relieved to see it was only Blue-eyes. He was now bearing layered clothes and some sacks.

“Who were you talking to?” Was the first thing out of the stranger’s mouth. He was looking around for another person, but there was only a moose.

“What do you want?” Was Dean’s question.

“You cannot answer a question with a question,” Blue-eyes complained, before shaking his head. “Nevermind that. I would like for you to take me to the North Mountain on your sled.”

“Sorry,” Dean laid back down and closed his eyes. “I’m nobody’s chauffeur. I’m definitely not taking anyone up there except for me, myself, and Sam.”

He could hear Blue-eyes huff. “Let me rephrase that-” there was shuffling and then a bag landed right on Dean’s gut. He opened his eyes and saw the brunette standing tall now. “Take me up to the North Mountain... Please.”

Dean sat up and looked into the bag. Rope and a pick axe. Shit, wasn’t that the same stuff he was gonna buy before? Well that’s real nice, but Dean wasn’t one to take orders. He glared up the stranger.

“Listen to me,” the guy sighed. “My name is Castiel. I don’t know if you have heard, but I am the Prince of Arendelle. My brother is Lucifer, the King. He is the reason for this storm and I know how to fix it.”

“Alright, Castiel,” Dean shoved the sack off to the side and laid back down. “We’ll leave at dawn. I need my four hours.” He pulled his hat over his eyes and added, “And you forgot Sam’s carrots.”

Some more shuffling happened and a bag landed directly on his face. That made him pop right back into a sitting position. “What the hell?” He opened the bag and saw it had the carrots in it.

‘Oh my apolog-” Castiel caught himself before spitting out an apology. “I mean, we leave now. Right now.”

And with that, the prince backed out of the door and disappeared from sight. Dean sighed, annoyed, and grabbed a carrot. He held it out for Sam, who happily took a bite. When Sam offered him some carrot, he made a disgusted face and plainly refused.

After a few minutes, Dean had the sled back outside and had Sam ready to go. It was a tense and awkward quiet until Castiel appeared and asked, “Might I know the name of my chauffeur?”

“Not a chauffeur,” Dean said simply. He then decided to comply. “but you can know my name. I’m Dean. The moose over there, he’s Sam.”

Castiel looked at the moose and smiled. “It’s nice to meet both of you.” He looked back at Dean. “The moose.. is he your pet?”

Sam made a frustrated sound and Dean quickly answered, “Sammy? No, no, he is definitely not my pet.” He went over and patted the moose on the neck. “He’s more like... a brother I guess. I’ve known him since I was kid.”

“Oh.” Castiel knew what that kind of relationship felt like, he had once had one himself, but to think that this guy actually considered a moose to be his brother. “Alright, Doug-”

“It’s Dean.”

“Dean,” the prince corrected himself. “How long will it take for us to travel up to the North Mountain?”

The man shrugged, “A couple of hours if nothing goes wrong. Sleds are the fastest things to travel on when it’s snowy.”

“Well, I was riding horseback,” Castiel admitted softly, as though he was embarrassed by the memory.

“What happened?” Dean asked as he sat down in the sled.

“Oh you know,” Castiel slid into the other side. “The horse was hit by some falling snow and made me fall into the snow before running away. Why else would I have lost a horse?”

Both the moose and his sandy-blonde friend snorted. Dean was the one to reply, “See, that’s why I stick with moose. You’re not scared of a little bit of falling snow are you, Sammy?”

Sam looked back at them and triumphantly puffed out his chest which made Castiel laugh. “I never realized that people were able to use moose to travel by sled,” he inquired as he looked closely at the brown beast ahead of them. “I thought it was only reindeer and horses that would listen to humans.”

“Well, that’s what it’s usually like.” Dean snapped the reins and said, “Let’s go, Sammy,” before continuing his previous answer. “You see, Sam isn’t like other moose. He’s my best friend and he always is there for me. It works vice versa, too.”

The sled began to slide over the snow as Sam began to trudge through the white fluff. Castiel watched the animal move, even though he had some trouble seeing. Dean lit his lantern so that the night wasn’t so dark. It went quiet and nobody said anything for a good while. It was when Sam was speeding up an icy slope and Cas was looking a little scared that some talking started.

“You better hang on,” Dean teased. “we like to go fast.”

Castiel was about to send him a glare, but caught himself quickly. He instead leaned back and attempted to put his feet up on the front of the sled. “Very well. I like fast.”

“Woah, woah, woah.” Dean instantly pushed him off the dashboard. “Don’t put your feet up. I just waxed her the other day. Didn’t you ever learn that that’s considered rude.” He wiped at the area with a gloved hand as if it was actually dirty.

This time Castiel did glare. At first Dean didn’t really respond to the heated look, but then laughed, “No offense, but last time someone looked at me like that, Cas, I got laid,” and before the prince was able to respond to his statement, he asked, “So, maybe you could tell me what made the king go all ice crazy?”

“Cas”’s face was bright pink, showing he knew what the statement meant and he contemplated asking about that instead of answering the question. He decided against the idea and just went to explain. “Well you see, it was my fault that this all happened. I got engaged to a lovely young woman and he overreacted because I had just met her, that day, so he refused to bless the marriage-”

“Wait,” Dean gave him a look of disbelief. “You got engaged to some chick you just met?”

“Yes.” Castiel completely ignored his confusion. “Then I got angry with him and he began to walk away. He even was going to call off the party. So I grabbed his glove and-”

Dean stopped him again, sounding more frustrated this time. “Hang on, so you’re telling me, you got engaged... to someone you just met?”

The prince rolled his eyes, “Yes. Pay attention.” Then he continued, “You see, Lucifer had always worn these gloves since he was maybe eight, so I just believed he had this extreme case of rupophobia, like he was fearful of dirt-”

But, Dean was too caught up on something else. “Didn’t your parents ever warn you about strangers?”

Castiel stopped his story and looked the man up and down before scooting farther away on the seat. “Yes, they did.” He paused before making his argument. “But Meg is no stranger.”

“Alright, Mister Lets-marry-my-one-night-stand,” Dean sat back in his seat. He was sure that he was right about this. “what’s this mysterious Meg’s last name huh? Can you even tell me that?”

“...Of the Southern Isles?”

Just as he thought. “How about her favorite food?”

“Uh, sandwiches?”

Mhmm, his point was just being proven. “Best friend’s name?”

“Probably Mary.”

Pft, the prince guessed a common name. “Eye color?”

“Beautiful.”

Not a color, my friend. “Foot size...?”

“Who bothers with foot size?” Castiel asked, getting frustrated with this interrogation.He was only explaining what had happened to his brother. He did not want an in depth test about his current love life.

“Have you even seen her eat?” Dean counters with ease. “What if you hate the way she eats? Or how she spends hours just getting ready?”

Cas sent him another glare. “Meg would not do that.”

The other man just shrugged and said, “All women do it.”

This made the prince the prince even more angry with him. “Whatever, none of that matters anyhow. It’s true love.”

“Doesn’t sound like it.”

“How would you know?” Castiel was seething by now. “What are you? Some sort of love expert? You don’t look like you’d be.”

Dean sighed, “No, but I have... friends that are.”

“You have friends that are experts in love?” Cas’s arms crossed over his chest. “I’m not buying it.”

The sled underneath them ceases moving and in front of them, Sam’s ears were perked up. Dean noticed this immediately while Castiel did not. “Stop talking,” he said quickly in a  hushed voice.

“No,” Castiel said in his normal volume of voice. “I would like to be introduced to these-” He was interrupted by a hand clamping over his mouth. He quickly pushed it away and took a breath to argue, but was stopped.

“Seriously,” Dean whispered at him. “Shut up for a second.” He stood up and grabbed his lantern. He swung it around to see what was it that Sam had heard. In the darkness, eyes were reflecting the light. Lots of eyes. “Shit.” The eyes  began to move closer and he turned towards the moose. “Go, Sam, go!”

Sam took off, making everything in the sled jolt, including the passengers. Cas, who had stood to see what Dean was looking at, almost fell off, but caught himself. “What are they?” he asked, clutching the dashboard.

“Wolves.”

Castiel looked around in fear and caught sight of a dozen different white streaks running through out the trees. Dean wasn’t wrong. The prince watched as Dean hopped into the back of sled, where his ice once sat, and grabbed a torch. He lit it as Cas asked. “What do we do?

“I’ve got this,” Dean said as he hopped back into the front part of the sled. “You just... don’t fall off and become wolf food.”

Castiel looked confused for a moment and then got annoyed. “I want to help.”

“No.”

“Why not?”

“I don’t trust your judgement.”

“What?”

Just as a wolf jumped at the sled, Dean replied, “Who marries a woman...” he kicked the wolf back into the white snow. “...he just met?” Dean turned around and found himself face to face with the prince who was holding a lute like a baseball bat. He suddenly regretted putting the instrument in the sled in the first place. “Shit!”

“It is true love!” Castiel shouted as he swung the stringed lute towards the direction of Dean’s face. Dean ducked back, but the lute actually made contact with a jumping wolf less than half a second later. The wolf went flying.

“Woah,” was all Dean could muster because of the shock. He didn’t even get a chance to register what had just happened before another wolf dragged him off the sled. The torch in his hand flew into the air. Cas was lucky to catch it.

“Doug!” He called after the man.

Dean grabbed at a loose rope at the back of his sled. When he caught hold he yelled, “It’s Dean!” and then proceeded to be dragged through the snow. He was holding onto the rope for dear life. As if it wasn’t bad enough that he was in such a situation, two wolves began to nip at his boots. “God dammit!”

Castiel watched the scene before him. He had to help the man somehow. He looked down for something to throw at them. Anything to throw. His eyes landed on a rolled up blanket. “That’s it,” he mumbled under his breath. He leaned down and set the blanket on fire before throwing it towards the two wolves. Dean had to duck out of the way, but the wolves were knocked away.

The prince jumped into the back part of the sled as Dean pulled himself up to the same place. “You almost set me on fire!” he exclaimed.

“But I didn’t!” Castiel countered. He held out a hand and helped the man up. Then they both climb to the front. Ahead of them, Sam makes a loud, terrified noise. When Dean looks up to what Sam sees, he sees the massive gorge.

Castiel saw it too. “Get ready to jump, Sam!”

Dean rolled his eyes and shoves a satchel into the prince’s arms. “Nobody tells him what to do, but me.” He scooped up Cas into his arms. In the heat of the moment, he didn’t notice he was holding the prince like a princess, but he probably wouldn’t have cared if he noticed anyway. He threw Cas onto the moose ahead of them. “Jump, Sammy!” he called as he cut the ropes that attached the harness to the sled.

Sam did as he was told and made it to the other side with ease.

Dean and his sled had a little bit more trouble. It slid right off the edge of the cliff, but began to fall before it was close to the other side. Dean had to jump off the edge of the sled to get momentum. He hit the other cliff hard in the gut. The impact knocked his breath out of him. He looked down and saw his sled crash and catch fire.

“Aw no, Baby, I’m so sorry.” Suddenly he began to slide off because snow was the only thing he could get ahold of. He tried clawing for something to grab but the fresh powder was all that was there. It was hopeless.

He was just about to fall to his death when a pick axe came flying toward him and landed only inches from his face. From somewhere uphill, he heard Cas shout, “Grab on!” Dean instantly obeyed.

“Pull Sam, you can do it!”

The axe began to drag Dean uphill, pulling him away from near death and through more snow. That’s when he noticed that the axe is attached to rope. His eyes followed the rope and it led to Sam, who was being coaxed into pulling. Thank god for that moose.

When he was finally at the top, he flopped onto his back, exhaustion settling in his bones. He watched as Castiel looked over the side of the cliff at the burning sled. “I will replace that and everything you had in it, I swear.” Dean only groaned. It caused Cas to continue with a, “And I will fully understand if you don’t wish to help me anymore.”

And with that, the prince walked away with this sad demeanor.

Dean sat up to find a moose huffing in his face. “No, I do not want to help him. Actually, this has probably destroyed my want of helping anyone ever again.”

“He’ll die without you,” Sam argued, hoping that would stop Dean’s train of thought.

Dean shrugged, “I wouldn’t lose sleep over it.”

“But if he dies, you won’t get your new sled,” Sam pointed out, matter-of-factly.

This made the man groan, “You’re such a bitch sometimes, you know that?” The moose perk up happily. “Hold up,” Dean called out, hoping he caught Cas in time. “We’re coming with.”

From behind him, he heard a “Really?” then a throat being cleared and a “I mean, yes, I suppose you can tag along.”

Dean rolled his eyes. This was going to be a long trip.


	6. Chapter 6

The trek up toward the North Mountain was cold and unforgiving. Castiel could tell when Dean was starting to get tired and realized that he, himself was too. He had been at this since twenty-four ago and the buzz he had gotten from the need to find his brother had long since passed. Even so, he trampled on, certain he could make it.

Dean was not so happy with this idea. Yes, he had slept the night before unlike Cas, since that was the night before he had met Castiel, but he still needed at least four hours to comprehend anything if he were to go further. The moon was just about to reach two hours past when midnight occurs when Dean promptly stopped Sam and Castiel, telling them that they all needed a good break.

“No,” Castiel argued angrily. “I must find my brother and end this winter.” The fact that he could barely keep his eyes open as he spoke only proved Dean’s point.

Dean held up his hands in defense. “I know you’re really up for finding the king, and, trust me, Cas, I’m all for that.” He lowered his hands and promptly dropped his satchels. “But even a hyperactive prince like you needs a little bit of sleep. Plus, I’ll make sure we’re all up and moving again before the sun’s up. It’ll be like a.. middle of the night power nap.”

Cas looked as though he were going to continue the fight, but he faltered. Instead he said, “Alright, have it your way.” He sighed and began to dig out a hole for himself by a tree so he would have someplace to rest in the snow. “But, I will not be sleeping. Only resting. Just to make sure we do not waste time.”

“Whatever.” Dean began to start a fire in between where he’d be sleeping and where Cas already laid. Once lit, he and Sam plopped into their own spot. Sam was out immediately and Dean followed shortly after. And, Cas, though not on purpose, also fell into a deep, needed sleep.

The three of them would’ve been easy for wolves to pick off in that moment, but none appeared. They would’ve been easily noticed with the lit fire and such.

Though there was really nothing to wake Dean, an internal alarm had him up almost exactly four hours later. When his eyes opened he didn’t really remember why he needed to wake up and almost fell back asleep, but a nagging feeling caused him to think on it. His cold butt made him finally get the memories of what happened hours ago and groaned. Getting himself up out of the wet snow was hard. It was a good thing his fire lasted the four hours or they would’ve all died of hypothermia.

He kicked snow onto the remaining dwindling fire. It went out with a sizzling hiss. Then, he woke Sam, who reluctantly complied to the wake up, and tried to wake Castiel. The prince only mumbled and continued to snore.

“Will not be sleeping, my ass,” Dean laughed. “I knew he was talking bullshit.” He lifted his bags onto his shoulders, and reached into one, pulling out a carrot for Sam. He was about to try to wake Cas up again when the prince’s sleeping face stopped him. He looked so calm and peaceful that Dean just wanted to leave him be. He also thought that if Cas was really all he could rely on to save his ice business, the guy needed lots of rest to do it. “Sam, can you carry him?”

The moose dropped his carrot and gave him a look of disbelief. He was a bit of a grumpy riser.

“I know, I’m tired too,” Dean leaned down and picked up Castiel like a baby. This time he was able to register that he was holding him like a princess and he will forever deny the rosy blush that spread across his cheeks. “But, the guy seemed so exhausted before-”

Sam snorted.

“-and he probably hasn’t slept since like, before the snow started falling. He thinks that this is all his fault.”

The moose’s big brown eyes rolled.

“And he’s the one who bought those carrots you’re eating.”

Sam looked down at the half eaten carrot below him. It’s orange color was easy to see against the white. A moosey sigh.

“Exactly.”

Sam knelt and let Dean softly lay the prince on his back. He was laying in a manner that made it seem like he fell asleep riding the big, brown beast. As soon as Castiel’s head landed on the fur of Sam’s neck, he snuggled into it and sighed in content. Dean almost allowed himself to think it was a little cute. Just a little.

“Alright, Sammy, let’s get moving.” And with that, they began to trudge farther up the snow covered mountains. It was a long and exhausting, but they did it anyway. It wasn’t until the sun was up that Cas began to wake from his sleep. Dean didn’t notice the shifting mass since he was intent on staring up ahead of him instead of at the sleeping prince.

The first thing Castiel registered was light. At first he disregarded it, thinking it was just the fire that Dean had started before they fell asleep. It was a couple of hazy minutes later before he realized he was not lying in cold, wet snow, but instead was on soft, warm fur. Boy, was that a lot better than being freezing.

Actually, he was warm. He couldn’t feel the sun shining brightly on his back, so that was not the heat he was getting. The heat was most definitely coming from the mass of fur below him. That was moving. And breathing. He began to wonder what the fur was doing, why was it living? Then he finally realized that the fur was an animal.

He shot up, almost falling off the moose  he had seemed to have been laying on. A sigh of relief escaped his lips. He looked up ahead of him and saw a snow covered Dean trudging. “You were supposed to wake me,” he said with an annoyed tone.

Dean stopped, as did Sam, and looked back. “Well, hello there Sleeping Beauty. Have a nice nap?”

“Why didn’t you wake me?” Cas asked, sliding off of the moose’s back. He was a little concerned that he was going to owe them more than a sled if they kept up this nice thing.

“Honestly?” Dean sent him a charming smile. “You looked too cute to wake up,” he teased. It was actually not even a lie, since he really didn’t want to wake him up for that reason. Either way, Dean wasn’t about to admit that in a non-teasing tone.

Cas immediately blushed. “So you just let me stay sleeping while Sam carried me on my adventure? I don’t believe that’s how it’s supposed to work, Dean.”

“Well,” Dean shrugged and looked ahead of him instead of at Castiel. “that’s how this adventure’s gonna work. You looked way more tired than me, so I let you sleep.” He began to walk again. “End of story.”

Cas put his hand on Sam’s coat and began to walk after the man, not continuing the argument in fear of making Dean mad. But, he was still annoyed that they didn’t wake him up. This was his duty after all, fixing everything, not Dean’s.

Almost half an hour later, they came to a clearing at the edge of a cliff. As Castiel looked out, he caught sight of what was his home. From here he could see the ice and a snow accumulating on everything. The way it wasn’t supposed to in July of all times. He let out a soft gasp, “Arendelle...”

Dean was right behind him and saw the town that he had often delivered ice to, “Son of a bitch, it’s completely frozen.”

“Yes,” Cas nodded. “But it will be okay.” He looked back at Dean with heavyset determination in his baby blues. “Lucifer will most definitely thaw it.

“Will he?” Dean dared to question his mindset.

Castiel began to seem less certain about his thoughts. “Yes, of course,” he said as quickly as he could. He then turned and pointed straight ahead of him. “This way to the North Mountain, correct?”

Dean noticed the change of subject, but ignored it. Instead, he laughed and said, “Nah, it’s more like,” he pushed Cas’s pointing arm upward. “This way.”

Cas followed his line of pointing and saw the giant mountain that loomed ahead of him. His buzz for finding his brother suddenly faded from his veins for a second time. Was Lucifer really up there? “Oh.” The look on his face was obviously the definition of shock. He hadn’t realised how well... big the mountain was.

“Yeah.” Dean smiled at him and began to walk again. “Don’t tell me you’re starting to get cold feet, because I will stand for no such thing.” He turned to see Cas, but continued walking, now going backwards. “I did not come all the way up here for you to back out now.”

The prince began to follow Dean. “My feet have been frozen since this journey began,” he complained and pointed out at the same time. He kicked at some snow with his boot just to prove his point.

The other man rolled his eyes. “It’s a figure of speech, Cas.”

“I knew that.”

 

***

 

Back in Arendelle, the situation was more controlled, but still pretty bad. The ice had everyone’s moods down in the dumps. Men were fighting, children were not playing, and woman were just trying their hardest to keep the houses warm, but in all the darkness, there was one light. Meg was out in the town, still in her royal gown, trying to help in any way she could.

“Cloaks,” she called out to the townspeople. “Does anyone need a cloak?” She directly offered one to an older woman who was shivering.

“Arendelle is indebted to you, Your Highness,” she said softly, accepting the cloak immediately. “You are doing great deeds.”

Meg nodded and then turned to rest of the crowd. “The castle is open. There is soup and hot glögg in the Great Hall. Everyone is welcome.” She then placed her pile of cloaks into the hands of a guard. “Please hand these out.”

As soon as the guard turned to do so, Meg was approached by the Duke. “Not meaning to offend, Princess, but are we just supposed to sit here and freeze while you give away all of Arendelle’s tradable goods?” He was seething.

“Prince Castiel gave his orders-”

“That, too.” Crowley interrupted. “Has it dawned on you that maybe your Prince is conspiring with that evil sorceress and plans to let us freeze to death?”

Meg’s kind eyes flooded into something venomous. “Do not question the Prince’s orders,” she hissed at him. “He left me in charge and I will not hesitate to protect Arendelle from any sort of treason.”

Crowley’s eyes widen, “Treason? I would do no such-”

He was cut off by the frightened whinney of a horse. Seconds later the beast barrels through the gates, it’s saddles empty of passengers. It rears onto its back legs and kicks into the air. It was spooked.

“Woah, woah, woah,” Meg immediately stepped in front of it and grabbed it’s reins. She dragged it down to it’s front hooves, then rubbed its muzzle. “Easy, boy, easy.”

Around the two were the frightened and muffled whispers of the townsfolk. They spoke of how the rider was missing and how it was Castiel, the prince’s, horse. One woman openly said, “Where is he? Where is the Prince?”

Meg looked around at the faces of all the subjects of Arendelle. They were looking at her, scared and panicked. They expected her to do something, anything, and  that’s exactly what she did. “Prince Castiel is in trouble,” she called out. “I need volunteers to help find him. It will be a rough search and rescue mission.”

Guards and men, from Arendelle and other countries, rushed to offer their services. From somewhere in the crowd, Crowley said, “I volunteer two of my men, milady”

Now Meg could not hear the following conversation, since it was hushed, but it did happen.

Crowley looked at his two guards, a serious glint in his eye. “Be prepared for anything. And if you do see that king, put an end to this winter. Immediately. Do you understand? It’s a kill on sight situation.”

Both of them nodded, then joined the round of people surrounding the Princess.

 

***

 

Castiel had never seen anything so beautiful in his entire life. They were willow trees, which were honestly amazing to begin with, but instead of being branches and leaves, they were encased in ice. Bits and pieces of the branches held up bulb-like ice cubes that shined with sunlight. The glittered like daylight stars among all the sparkling snow. A waterfall, frozen stiff, in the background completed the scene.

It all took his breath away.

Dean, who stood beside him, pawed at one branch. He smiled as they tinkled against each other and sounded like bells. Sam, from behind both of them, was interested about how he could knock them around with his antlers. Sam make a chorus of chime-like sounds as he shook his head about just to hear the noises.

“I didn’t know that winter was able to be so...” Cas sounded breathless as he spoke. It was exactly what he was feeling.  “...beautiful.”

Now, to be honest, when a voice randomly began to speak, both Castiel and Dean jumped. Both of them will take the scaredy cat reaction to their graves, but Sam was snickering behind them, just to remind them of their not-so-secret secret.

“Of course it is,” it said, sounding closer with each word. “but that doesn’t tell me why it’s winter and not summer. Summer would be so much better, and I could do stuff without my papers getting cold and wet.”

Cas and Dean looked at each other for answers. They then looked back at Sam. Had he suddenly began to actually speak? No, no. They then looked around, trying to find a source.

A noseless snowman sauntered up between them, still talking. “And the pages in books would be easier to read if it were summer. I didn’t sign up for this whole cold weather stuff.”

Both humans looked down at the snowman.

“Uh... hi?”

Castiel’s eyes went wide. Instincts kicked in and he kicked the snowman’s head clean off. It flew at Dean who caught it with both hands.

The snowman looked scared out of it’s mind. “Please don’t hurt me.”

“Uh, no thank you,” Dean said as he tossed the snowman over to Cas.

Cas caught it, but quickly threw it back. “I don’t want it.”

The head, in mid air called out, “Don’t drop me!”

“Come on, it’s just a head.” It went back to Cas.

“It’s creepy.” He was about to toss it back when the head spoke again.

“Put me down!”

Castiel looked down and saw the snowman’s body waving it’s stick arms at him. “Ew, the body,” he said, throwing the head at the other snow as if it were a dodge ball.

The head ended up upside down on its body, and the snowman was momentarily confused. “Wait... what am I looking at?” Then he frowned, which looked like a smile to the others around him. “Oh, you flipped my head didn’t you? Well that’s just great.” The sarcasm in his voice was obvious.

Suddenly, Castiel felt a little bad for reacting the way he did. “Wait, stay there,” he sighed. He knelt in front of the snowman, picked up its head, flipped it over, and placed it back onto its shoulders. “There.”

“Thank you,” the snowman said as it touched its righted head gingerly. “That’s better, now I’m all good again.”

“Wait a second.” Castiel reached into Dean’s satchel and pulled out a carrot.

The snowman had its head turned towards Dean when Cas went to grab a carrot and had only just began to turn its head back when Cas tried place the carrot gently onto its face. The result was a lot different than what expected. The carrot went straight through the snowman’s head.

“Oh, too hard,” Cas said in an apologetic voice. “I’m sorry.”

“Woah,” The snowman ignored his apology. It was too entranced by the tiny bit of carrot that was left poking out of its nose. “Is this a nose? I’ve always wanted a nose. It’s so tiny.”

“Here, let me help you with that.” Castiel reached behind the snowman’s head and pushed the carrot back through. Now it looked like a real snowman.

“Oh, well that feels better,” it said, touching it’s now gigantic nose. “Hey, thanks.” He said to the human that sat before him.

Cas tapped the end of the carrot with his index finger. “Your welcome.”

“My name’s Kevin,” the snowman said abruptly, looking at Castiel now directly in the eyes. “I’m in advanced placement.”

“Kevin?” Cas echoed. He thought to himself for a moment before he realized where he had heard that name before. A memory of him and Lucifer playing in the snow crossed his mind. It was a blurry memory, but he could remember them building the snowman together out of the snow on the ground. He didn’t stop to think about how Lucifer could have easily made the snow himself and why he hadn’t. “That’s right... Kevin.”

Kevin tilted his head a bit, “...and you are?”

“Oh, right,” Cas pointed to himself. “I’m Castiel of Arendelle.”

“And who’s that funky looking donkey?” the snowman asked next, referring to one of the two on his other side.

Castiel immediately assumed he was talking about Sam, so that’s what he answered. “That’s Sam.”

Kevin nodded, then directly looked at Sam. “And the moose?”

“Sam...” Cas said, suddenly feeling very confused. Was he calling Dean a funky looking donkey? Dean was surely not that.

“Wait... oh, they’re- they both... okay. Well that makes my life a little bit easier,” Kevin said. He then turned towards the two and waved. “Hey Sams.”

Sam, the real Sam, blinked at him. Then his line of sight fell to the carrot the snowman was currently using as a nose. He instantly nipped for it, but Kevin jumped away. “No Sam, that’s my nose. You have one on your face, too. You don’t need mine.”

Castiel decided to get the conversation back onto important matters. “Kevin, did my brother, Lucifer, build you?” He didn’t add the “It would be utterly rude if he did, I’ve been asking him to build a snowman with me for years.”

“Yeah, why?”

“Do you know where he is?”

While the other two were talking, Dean grabbed one of Kevin’s moving, twig arms and started to mess with it.

“Yeah.... why?”

“Dude, how does this even work?” Dean asked almost absently as he bent the arm and straightened it back out.

“Hey that’s mine!” Kevin snatched his arm back and stuck it back on his snowy self. “Don’t touch my arms. Both of you Sams are thieves.” He then turned back to Castiel and waited for the next question and/or answer.

Dean rolled his eyes, “You wanna know why? We need to get Cas here to Lucifer so he can get the guy to bring back summer.”

“Summer?”

“Yeah, summer.”

Kevin nodded promptly. “I’ll help you.”

Castiel had to admit he was a little shocked. “Really? Just like that?”

“Yeah,” Kevin said as though it was obvious. “Summer is awesome and if you guys need help getting it back, I can try at least.”

“Uh, you know summer’s hot right?” Dean seemed a little concerned. When Kevin nodded, he continued. “You don’t have much experience with heat do you?”

“Not yet, I don’t.” Kevin looked at Castiel and shrugged. “So let’s get started so we can bring it back already. I’m ready to go now.”

And so, with that, they all began to trample through the snow again. This time they had a snowman with them, so the conversations were continuously lively(more like continuously annoying if you ask Dean). It was as if the adventuring group was now completed by their fourth member.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, Kevin is Olaf. He is going to be a great Olaf.


	7. Chapter 7

The party of four continued their journey right up to a terrain of mountain rocks that were covered in windswept, horizontal icicles. They looked threatening and hostile, but Castiel tried not to think of that since his brother was the one to cause such dangerous things.

“Sooo,” Dean was trying to avoids the sharp tips of icicles as he walked alongside the prince. “What’s the plan exactly? For getting rid of the bad weather, I mean.”

Cas had confidence shining brightly in his eyes. “I’m going to speak with Lucifer.”

“That’s it?” Dean asked, looking over at him. “My business, and Arendelle, might I add, is riding on you talking to your brother, who actually might not be too happy with you right now. You know, considering the whole engagement thing.”

“Yes.”

“And you’re not,” Dean, by not looking  where he was going almost pierced his nose on the very tip of an icicle. He gulped. “You’re not scared of him at all?”

Castiel shrugged as he easily avoided all of the pointy objects. Actually, he was accidently avoiding them. “Why would I be?”

“Yeah, I bet Lucifer’s the nicest guy ever,” Kevin said, turning around to look at the two of them. “I mean he built me, didn’t he?” The snowman didn’t even notice the icicle he was walking into until it was all the way through him. “He’s probably really nice and warm and- oh... I’ve been impaled.”

The man frowned and pointedly ignored Kevin. “Well uh, for starters, this entire mountain and the mountain side town are completely frozen over. And it’s summer. Two, well, judging by this deathcicles,” He poked at one, to prove his point. “that look like I could kill somebody with them, if the powers are from fear, he’s probably really scared. Or angry.”

“Or both,” Cas said softly. He looked down at his feet, but still didn’t get any ice to the head or any other body part. “And that’s my fault.” He last part was breathy and was flavored with the sour taste of regret. “He angry and confused and he’s frightened. Because of me. That-”

Dean sighed, “That’s why you’re fixing this... I know.”

“That’s why I have to go up there and talk to him,” he said tensely. “I need to smooth things over and bring him back home to the castle, where he can unfreeze summer and make everything better.”

“Wait, so there’s no back up plan?” Dean asked in a tone of disbelief. “What if Lucifer decides that, hey, maybe he didn’t _want_ to save his people? What if he went up there on purpose so that everyone would die?”

Castiel paused for a moment, then spoke again, anger threading through his words, “Lucifer is my brother, and the king of Arendelle. He would not leave his subjects to die and you’re an idiot for thinking it.” He pulled at his cloak and sighed heavily. “I can’t believe you would suggest something like that.”

Dean held up his hands in defense. “I’m just exploring the possibilities here.” He looked back at Sam for some help, but only received a moosey glare. “Usually people don’t hide in the mountains so their younger brothers will come looking for them.”

The brunette didn’t respond this time. At first Dean thought he was mad, but a quick look upward told him it was because of the towering wall of rock above him. “Only way is up.”

“Well, I only have one rope so-” Dean began, but then Cas ran past him and up to the wall. He began to _try_ to climb. “What are you doing? Dude, you’re doing that wrong.”

“I’m going to talk to my brother.” Castiel didn’t look back at him as he scraped at the wall for places to hold himself up. “ And shut up. You’re distracting me.”

“You’re going to kill yourself.”

“I know how to climb, Dean,” Cas called back just as his foot slipped on an unsturdy rock. He had to scramble to keep himself from falling.

“Apparently not,” Dean said with a smile on his lips. “You are so going to fall. And how do you even know that Lucifer wants to talk? Last time I checked, when people go up into the mountains alone, they don’t want company.”

Castiel glared out of instinct, but ended up only glaring at the rock ahead of him. “Nobody wants to be alone.” He tried to grab at another foothold as he talked. “Except maybe you.”

“I’m not alone,” Dean argued. “I have loads of friends.”

“The love experts?”

“Yes. The love experts.”

Cas rolled his eyes and tried to climb higher. He took a moment to realize he was stuck where he’s at. “Please tell me I’m almost there.”

From Dean’s angle, he could see that, no, Cas was not almost there. He was only a few feet up from the ground, but Dean didn’t want to ruin his spunk, so he didn’t say anything, only laughed a bit.

“Hey, Sam.” Both the moose and the human looked over at the snowman, who no one actually saw run off. “I don’t know if this will help any, but I found a staircase that kinda goes exactly where we need to go.”

“Wonderful,” Castiel said in an excited tone. “Dean, catch.”

The man had barely a second to get prepared before Cas let go of the wall of rock. Despite the short warning, he was able to catch him easily, and again, ended up holding him like a princess. He flushed and quickly put him down.

Castiel didn’t seem to notice. “Thank you.” He sent Dean a smile. “That was like a crazy trust exercise.”

“Tell me about it.”

 

***

 

Lucifer felt more free than he ever had. He had finally let loose all the pent up ice and there was nothing to stop him from continuing to use his cold to make the place even more homely. Granted, ice was not the most comfy thing to sit on, but snow was fluffy and soft enough and Lucifer didn’t have to deal with the freezing after effects.

He honestly had never felt happier.

But, there was something missing.

In the past few hours, his head had quit buzzing around his newfound freedom and he had been able to sit down and think. Was he truly ready to spend the rest of his life like this? Alone?

He couldn’t erase the thoughts since he had nothing to distract himself with. Of course he knew there was no returning home. There was no way he could since he was the king. Everyone knew him and everyone saw what he did when he ran out of the party. There was no turning around for him.

Of course that led to a different issue. He had no food so high up on the mountain. No meat, no veggies. He would not be able to sustain a healthy diet on ice and snow alone. He was already feeling the painful effects of hunger. Of course he could always just scare the villagers into giving him food, but that seemed cruel.

So, with so many thoughts plaguing his mind, he roamed his own castle. He knew the halls and rooms by heart, it wasn’t a large palace and he made it himself, but he still felt obligated to look around his new home.

He couldn’t tell the time of day, nor did he care, when he heard knocking at his door. His first thought was to hide and pretend no one was home, but he then heard the doors slide open.

A wave of fear coursed through his body. Who could it possibly be?

Then he heard the voice.

“Lucifer? It’s me... Castiel.”

Of course it was. Who else would be so persistent? Lucifer could see his brother from where he stood. Castiel was wearing a colorful winter outfit and looked practically frozen. The boy had been idiotic enough to come here.

“Castiel.” Lucifer stepped into the light, revealing himself. He was standing upon a balcony just above the stairs.

Castiel seemed suddenly shocked out of words when he saw his brother. “Lucifer, you look... different. It is not a bad different, but wow. And this place... it’s beautiful.”

Lucifer sent a soft smile his way, but was careful to stay where he stood. “Thank you.” He looked around at his recently polished home. “I never knew what I was capable of before.”

The younger began to climb the steps of ice. “Yes, about that-”

“Don’t apologize,” Lucifer said tensely, taking a few steps back. “If it were not what you did, I would have never known who I truly was. The King of ice and snow.”

“That’s wonderful, Luci,” Castiel said, stopping where he was, having noticed his brother’s discomfort. “But, well I came up the mountain to give us a fresh start and, I need to know that you would be willing for something like that. I don’t care that everyone else believes you’re dangerous, I want to be your brother again.”

Lucifer was struck with a sense of disbelief. The request was the opposite of what he was expecting. He took a moment to prepare himself, but he did reply, “I’m sorry Castiel, but I think you need to go.”

Castiel seemed to physically falter, as if an inner part of him was wounded. “I just got here...”

“You belong in Arendelle.”

“And so do you,” the words reverberated more than Castiel intended, and it made him sound mad, if not, more desperate than he already was. He just wanted his brother back.

Lucifer paused and looked his younger brother up and down. “No, I belong here,” he said in a soft voice. “Where I can be who I am without hurting people.”

“About that...” Castiel was nervous. “The people of Arendelle-”

“What about them?”

“59, 60!” It was a voice that Lucifer hadn’t heard before that interrupted their tense conversation. Before he could say anything, a ball of white began running in from outside. It stopped at Castiel’s feet and waved up at the king. “Hey, I’m Kevin.”

“Kevin?”

The prince knelt next to the snowman and patted his snowy head. “Yeah, he’s just like the one we built as kids, don’t you think?”

“You’re alive?” Lucifer was both confused, but also amazed. He looked down at his hands. _I brought him to life,_ he thought. _Maybe ice doesn’t only kill..._

Kevin looked down at himself. “Well, I’m pretty sure I am.”

Castiel’s lips shone with a soft smile. “We were so happy back then.” He stood to his full height and looked up at his older brother. “And we could be again. Just imagine the possibilities of that. You could come back home and we could be together again. It’ll be the same as it was, except, I’ll be there for you.”

The thought brought a smile to Lucifer’s lips. It was a wonderful idea, but... a memory unfolded in his mind. One of him and Castiel playing. The one where Castiel was hurt. He remembered the fear he felt, Castiels skin, cold to the touch, and he especially remembered the words a troll had said to him. _Fear will be your enemy._ Lucifer’s smile sunk to a look of pain. “No, we can’t.” He turned and began to make his way up his second story steps. “Goodbye Cas-”

“Lucifer wait-!”

The older brother looked back, but didn’t stop moving. “I’m just trying to protect you from me.”

Castiel made a frustrated huff and began to climb the steps. “You don’t need to protect me. I’m not afraid of you or your powers!” He sounded desperate. “Please don’t shut me out. I want to help you.”

Lucifer ignored him and continued upward.

“I don’t want you to keep your distance,” the prince called, his footsteps loud against the steps. “Because I finally understand what’s wrong. I can help. We can go down this mountain together and you wont have to live terrified. I will be here.”

Only seconds after Lucifer reached the top step, so did Castiel. Lucifer was frustrated, but also persistent. He turned to his brother, since he had nowhere else to run to, and began to talk. “Castiel, you must return home. You have a life there. Go bask in the sunlight and keep the gates open for the kingdom.”

“I would, but-”

Lucifer didn’t let him finish. “I know that your intentions are good, but leave me to my castle. You see, here,” he motioned to the ice walls around him. “I may be alone, but I am free. Keep your distance and you will be safe from me and my ice.”

“Actually...” Castiel looked down at his boots. “We’re not.”

The king’s face glowed with confusion. “What do mean you’re not?”

Castiel frowned and glanced back up at his brother. “I’m sort of getting a feeling that you’re not aware...”

“What?” Lucifer seemed a little frustrated. What could have possibly happened? It’s not like he could have done anything to the town from so far away. “What am I unaware of, Castiel? Tell me.” He was being demanding, but had good reason to be. He was the King of Arendelle.

“Well um,” Castiel tensed in the shoulders and basically shrunk into his cloak. “Arendelle is stuck in very, very deep snow.”

The king gasped, “What...?” He glanced back at his open balcony and out into the mountains. Of course he could not see Arendelle, but he knew that he was the cause of its troubles.

“You set off an eternal winter,” Castiel said as though it were that simple. As if it made that much sense. “Everywhere.”

But Lucifer was still shocked out of words. He turned back to his brother, blue eyes blown wide and mouth agape. “Everywhere...?”

“But it’s alright,” Castiel assured him. “Because you can fix it.”

Lucifer shook his head, snapping from the his stupor. “No I cannot. I-” He looked down at his hands. Oh God, he felt a little like crying. “I don’t know how.” He could almost feel the fear swirl in his stomach. _What have I done? What have I done?_ The words repeated themselves, a mantra of the screw ups. He had not only failed his people and his long deceased parents, but he had also doomed Arendelle to an icy death.

Castiel, though a little surprised at his brother’s unwillingness to help, was not shook off the subject. “Yes you can,” he assured him with a soft smile. “I know you can, because I will help you. I will be by your side every step of the way.”

Lucifer did not find comfort in these words. His brother sounded like an ignorant child. He did not understand the severity of the situation, and neither did Lucifer apparently. “I am such a fool,” he mumbled, looking from his hands to the ice around him. “There is no freedom for somebody like me.” Snow began to swirl around the room, catching both brothers with icy flakes. “I can’t escape this curse.”

“You do not need to be afraid any longer,” Castiel called over the rushing sound of wind. “We can work this out! You can come home, I promise no one will hurt you.” It was a lie. There was no way the prince could truly protect his brother if the village was angry enough.

The snow picked up, making it hard for either of them to move. “Castiel please, you’re making this worse.” Lucifer felt so afraid. For himself and for his brother. “You’re not safe here. Leave before I hurt you.” It was not a threat. More like a warning.

“We can fix this,” Castiel fought not to stumble against the wind. “I can help you make the sun shine again. Do not worry.”

The blizzard around them became so thick, that neither could see each other, but Lucifer could feel his brother coming closer. He turned away and his hands latched onto his ears, as he tried to block out what made him fearful. “No! You need to leave!”

But Castiel kept on. “Don’t panic, Luci, I just want to help. I know you can fix this, I know you can.”

“No, no, no.” Lucifer mumbled. He knew that his fear level was dangerously high.

“We can right what has been wronged,” Castiel’s voice continued to break through the wind’s mighty howling. “We can. You can!”

“No! I can’t!” Lucifer’s hands flung to his sides. He absorbed all of his fear and the ice of the blizzard back into his body in that split second and released it back out in one sharp blast.

The prince stumbled behind him. He fell to one knee, clutching at his heart. Lucifer turned just in time to see where Castiel’s hands held. He gasped, knowing what he had done, but refusing to believe it. He had sent the ice straight into his brother’s chest.

His thoughts focused on one memory.

It was the same troll that had warned him of his fear.

Back when Castiel had been hurt by his magic when they were only kids.

_You are lucky it was not his heart. The heart is not so easily changed._

Lucifer had sentenced his brother to death.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow I am so sorry this took so long. I have been putting this off forever! Well, I guess I can blame it on finals.  
> Thank you to those that are still with me one this story! I know I'm very bad with updates.


End file.
